1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to computer systems, and more particularly, to a mechanism that supports multiple monitors, docking functions, and protected content via a single cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems often include multiple monitors and other peripheral devices with corresponding communication requirements which may lead to a proliferation of cables that clutter the workspace and may complicate operation and maintenance of the system. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is currently a popular technology that allows both video and other functions to be transmitted over the same link. Such functionality may also be implemented via the well-known Ethernet protocol. For example, various products have been developed that allow connection of different types of display (e.g., monitors) via USB. Examples of products utilizing these technologies include the SMSC and DisplayLink™ family of integrated circuits (ICs), which are embedded into peripherals, monitors, or projectors, to facilitate graphics connectivity over USB, and Hewlett-Packard's Multipoint™ zero client products, as well as various USB Docking Station products provided by Hewlett-Packard, Toshiba, Lenovo, Kensington, etc.
However, USB based solutions entail a heavy CPU burden, and complex proprietary software generally must be developed and maintained across operating systems. Moreover, content protection is currently not supported. Gigabit Ethernet does not have sufficient bandwidth to support uncompressed video, and 10 Gigabit Ethernet is not currently cost effective. Additionally, compressed video may introduce visual artifacts when video is being displayed to the end user. Wireless technologies currently are also not suitable due to low bandwidth.